


In the Dark of Night

by estelraca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca
Summary: When Victor comes home covered in blood but otherwise fine, Yuuri is glad things seem all right.The next evening shows that things definitely aren't all right.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2020)





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavy Henry (HeavyHenry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHenry/gifts).



> I hope that you enjoy this! I tried to do a mix of drama and humor, but I'm not sure I succeeded. It was a lot of fun to work on, though!

_In the Dark of Night_

Victor shouldn't have been out on his own. Not because the area was inherently dangerous—it was no more dangerous than many other cities they had skated in—but because he didn't speak the local language and, well, he was Victor. He wasn't _incapable_ of managing things for himself—he was perfectly capable of deciding to drop everything in his life and fly internationally at the drop of a hat—but he was... well, prone to big dramatic gestures like that. Yuuri considered himself a mitigating influence, and though Victor may not _need_ that, Yuuri thought it helped.

Maybe if Yuuri had been there, Victor wouldn't have come back woozy and covered in blood.

“It was incredible.” Victor sighs dreamily, eyes drifting shut as he settls himself down on one of their hotel beds.

Yuuri makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat for several reasons. The first is for the more pressing issue of _Victor's shirt is covered in blood_. The second is for the fact that Victor is refusing to go to the hospital. And the third is for the fact that Victor is going to get blood all over the bed, and though it won't be Yuuri's job to get said blood out of the sheets, it isn't a nice thing to do to the cleaning staff.

“Victor, I repeat, you are covered in blood.” Yuuri moves to his lover's side, reaching out to gingerly turn Victor's head first one way and then the other. He doesn't see any wounds on Victor's face, though there are blood spatters here and there.

“I'm fine.” Victor waves a lazy hand. “Totally fine. Just tired.”

“Tired does not result in people being covered in blood.” Yuuri thinks of the time JJ and Phichit showed up at his door with the former covered in blood and the latter soaking wet. “Usually. Come on, I need to see where you're hurt and if we need to get you to the hospital.”

“No hospital. No doctor.” Victor's voice is firmer and less dreamy as he opens his eyes and glares at Yuuri. He opens his arms. “Just hugs.”

Yuuri considers and then hugs Victor firmly, using the opportunity to check Victor over for any obvious injuries and coming up empty. “Will you come shower with me, at least?”

Victor draws a breath. “Yesssssss.” He sounds almost as excited as when they talked about getting Makkachin a puppy friend, which is impressive.

Not that Yuuri can't understand wanting to get clean. But since Victor seems only to be vaguely recognizing that he's covered in blood, that doesn't seem to be what's driving him.

Yuuri tugs Victor into the bathroom, turning on the shower so that it will be warm when he shoves Victor under it. Tugging Victor's shirt off is easily accomplished, and Yuuri is surprised to see that there's no wounds at all. Anywhere.

“Is this someone else's blood?” As concerns for Victor's health and well being diminish, new concerns take their place. “Were you with someone?” He studies Victor's wide, guileless eyes. “Did someone give you anything?” Has Victor been drugged?

Victor's fingers slide around Yuuri's back, and then Yuuri is yelping as his shirt is tugged up and over his head, leaving them in the same state of undress.

“Better.” Victor breathes the word into Yuuri's neck before kissing him.

Yuuri finishes undressing Victor, allowing Victor to repay the favor. He doesn't want to leave Victor alone in the shower just in case.

Victor's skin seems to glow under the hot water, pale white and beautiful. Yuuri cleans every inch of him, finding only the usual scrapes and bruises that come from being on the ice frequently.

Victor does his own exploration of Yuuri's skin for entirely different reasons, and Yuuri allows him to.

Whatever happened, Victor doesn't seem any worse for wear, and Yuuri isn't going to figure anything out by worrying about it.

Which doesn't mean Yuuri will stop worrying about it, but since worrying is his default state, that doesn't matter so much.

***

Victor spends most of the next day sleeping, a pillow over his head, complaining that the sun is too bright and the air tastes funny.

Yuuri decides that most likely Victor _was_ drugged yesterday, but since he's more or less back to himself save for the headache, and still very insistent he doesn't want to see the doctor, Yuuri just goes to practice on his own. There's always something for him to be working on, after all, even if the competition is tomorrow.

When he gets back to their room he's pleasantly surprised to find Victor awake, showered, dressed, and generally in a very good mood.

He allows Victor to kiss him once before pushing Victor back and studying him. “Feeling better?”

“I feel more alive than I ever have before.” Victor grins. “How'd the practice go? Think you're doing better on the jump transition?”

“I'm trying.” Yuuri shrugs. “You'll be able to come to the performance tomorrow?”

“Of course. I might not be participating tomorrow, but the whole reason I'm here is to watch you and the competition.” Victor puts an arm around Yuuri's shoulder, leaning in to sniff at Yuuri's neck.

“Hey, stop that.” Yuuri pushes him away. “I think we both need dinner.”

Victor nods. “Nothing too heavy, but yeah. We don't want you running out of steam tomorrow.”

Yuuri takes Victor's hand, still thrilled that he's able to _do_ this, that Victor is his. “Let's go see what we can find, then.”

It's an enjoyable evening. More than that—it's a _great_ evening. They find a little restaurant, and there's dancing to go along with their dinner, and Yuuri finds himself laughing and smiling and practically forgetting how Victor came home last night.

Which is probably why he doesn't protest when Victor says that they should go outside and get some air that has less cigarette smoke in it, that this isn't good for either of their lungs. Yuuri allows Victor to take his hand and pull him out a side door, and then he allows Victor to push him against the wall, and then he allows Victor to nuzzle his neck, and—

And then he's shoving Victor away, _hard_ , because Victor just _bit_ him, and it hurt far more than it should have.

Victor is staring at him with hungry, gold-flecked eyes that seem to gleam in the moonlight, and his teeth...

“This is a joke, right?” Yuuri presses a hand to his neck. “Victor? You—you can hear me, right?”

Victor moves incredibly fast, and his hands are like vises around Yuuri's arms, holding him tight.

Yuuri screams.

He doesn't know if that's the right thing to do or not, but he doesn't want to die without making some kind of noise to show that he was _alive_.

Which is when something large, black, and furry throws itself out of the shadows and onto Victor, pulling him away from Yuuri.

Familiar hands grab Yuuri by the shoulders, keeping him upright. Yuuri turns wide, tear-filled eyes to study Phichit. “Phichit? What's going on?”

“Victor's a vampire.” Phichit says the words as though they make perfect sense. “Do you know when the change happened?”

“Uh...” Yuuri grabs for an answer to the question, holding on to the sheer normalcy of helping Phichit with something. “He came back yesterday covered in blood but I couldn't find any wounds. Today he had a migraine, and then this evening he seemed fine.”

“Yesterday, then. Fast transformation.” Phichit nods, then turns to where Victor is currently wrestling with _two_ snarling canines, one a light blond, the other almost pure black. “I think he's just hungry! Maybe if one of you two fed him?”

One of the wolves turns to look at Phichit, ears pinned back to his head.

Victor takes that opportunity to grab the wolf by one ear and one leg, pull him so that the neck is exposed, and sink his fangs into the wolf's neck.

The wolf whines, back legs kicking, and wrenches himself away from Victor.

Victor sways, one hand rising to his now-bloody mouth. He blinks, and the gold flakes don't fade from his eyes but a bit of understanding seems to return. “What—how—”

Both wolves tackle him to the ground, pinning him.

Phichit winces, dragging Yuuri over to the scene. “That was a little rougher than was strictly necessary.”

The black wolf—the one that was bitten—pins his ears again and whimpers.

“He didn't hurt you that bad, JJ. You'll be fine.” Phichit reaches down to rub the wolf's ears.

Yuuri blinks. “JJ...?”

The blond wolf hip-checks Yuuri, almost staggering him off his feet.

Phichit nods. “And Yuri.”

Victor looks just as confused as Yuuri is, which is somewhat reassuring.

“Come on.” Phichit holds out a hand to help Victor up. “Let's go back to one of our rooms and talk about things.”

Yuuri certainly can't think of a more reasonable thing to do, so he just slips an arm around Victor's waist, and together the two of them follow Phichit back to the hotel they're all staying at.

***

The room is crowded with the five of them in it. They all look human again, the gold having faded from Victor's eyes as soon as they entered under the fluorescent lights.

Phichit is sitting on one of the beds, his legs crossed, a cup of tea cradled in his hands. “So... I'm sure Yuuri and Victor have a lot of questions.”

Victor is pacing back and forth in front of the door. “Just a few!”

Phichit grins at Yuuri, a familiar, encouraging grin of solidarity that Yuuri returns without thinking. Then Phichit turns back to Victor. “You were bitten by a vampire last night. The vampire apparently liked you enough to turn you. Now you're a vampire, too.”

“I don't want to be a vampire!” Victor throws his hands dramatically up in the air. “I'm an ice skater! Ice skaters can't be vampires!”

“Why not?” Yuri growls the question from the second bed in the room. “I'm one, and I turned into a stupid werewolf last year.”

Yuuri stares at the blond boy. “Is that... how you've been doing so much better on your jumps?”

Yuri shrugs. “Better strength, suckier dexterity. I'm lucky I managed to adapt while still being able to skate.”

“I helped!” JJ grins, practically bouncing on his toes as he watches Victor. “I'm sure we'll be all right this time, too.”

“How... when...” Yuuri tries to figure out what question to ask first.

“When Phichit brought me in covered in blood.” JJ scratches at the back of his neck. “I actually got attacked by a werewolf pack.”

Yuuri feels his eyes widening. He turns to Yuri.

Yuri scowls. “I was born with these stupid genes, apparently. Not that my mother actually _told_ me anything useful, not until Grandpa called her after my first change.”

Yuuri looks at Phichit, not sure what he hopes or wants to hear.

Phichit shrugs, looking sheepish. “I'm part naga. Always have been. Means I'm pretty good at sussing out when other supernatural entities are around. I smelled vampire on you today, and thought that was weird.”

“It's weird!” Victor throws his hands dramatically in the air again. “Why are there so many mythological creatures running around? Why was _I_ targeted?”

“I mean...” Phichit shrugs, palms up. “You are pretty. And talented. I don't know much about vampires other than, you know, they drink blood.”

“You bit me.” JJ clamps a hand to his neck, though Yuuri can't see any marks there.

Victor pales. “Yeah. I did. You tasted... kinda doggy.”

“I mean...” JJ grins, and then he and Victor are laughing, which is good.

The fact that the laughter trails off into something almost like a sob on Victor's part is _not_ good, and Yuuri scrambles to his lover's side, being careful to watch Victor's mouth for signs of his fangs reappearing.

They don't, and Victor's arm goes around Yuuri's shoulders, holding him close.

“What's this mean for the future?” Victor glances around at the assembled group.

Phichit gives his head a shake. “I don't know for sure. I think you should be able to control the hunger? You won't be as comfortable out in the sunlight as you are at night, but I don't think you, like... burst into flames in the light or anything.”

“I'll drink blood.” Victor looks faintly queasy again. “Though not Yuuri's. Not before a competition, especially.”

“You'll drink blood.” Phichit takes a sip of his tea.

“I'll still be able to skate?”

Phichit takes another drink. “All the stories talk about vampires having supernatural grace and speed. I suspect you'll skate even better than you did before.”

“Nonsense.” Victor smiles again, though, some of the tension leaving his eyes. “I've always been the best.”

“Not anymore you're not, old man.” Yuri is on his feet, hands planted on his hips.

“I've earned my title back, and you know it.” Victor tosses his head, blond hair floating down into a perfect style.

“I'll have it _back_ back by the end of the year.” Yuri glares.

“Uh...” Yuuri lifts his hand, realizes that's ridiculous, and hastily lowers it. “Does anyone know if vampires age?”

Phichit is the one who answers after a long pause. “If they do, it seems to be very slowly.”

“So... you know...” Yuuri reaches up to touch where Victor had him pull a fine smattering of gray hairs out. “That's at least one positive?”

Victor is still for a long second. Then he laughs, spinning and picking Yuuri up in a tight embrace. His lips find Yuuri's, and it's just like any other kiss they've had, warm and lovely.

Victor sets Yuuri back down on the ground, one hand burying itself in Yuuri's hair and holding on tight. “I'm going to be the best _forever_ now.”

“It's probably not the best way to handle concerns about aging...” Yuuri smiles fondly up at Victor. “But, I guess, given everything... it's certainly a way.”

Victor laughs again, shoulders relaxing. “We're going to be all right?”

Yuuri nods. “We're going to be all right.”

Phichit grins. “Of course you will be. We're all happy to help, yeah?”

There's a 'yes' from JJ, a more grudging 'whatever' from Yuri.

Victor is a vampire.

Yuri and JJ are werewolves.

Phichit is part naga.

The world's been turned upside down and inside out, and the monsters are his friends.

But you know, as long as they're all still getting to skate, as long as they're all still handling things together... Yuuri thinks things are going to be just fine.


End file.
